1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for the secure transmission of at least one electronic message from a first terminal of a first user (sender) to at least one second terminal of a second user (recipient).
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the legally binding transmission of electronic messages between two terminals, the E-POST system of the Deutsche Post AG and the DE-Mail System are known, which respectively are to enable the legally binding and confidential exchange of electronic documents between citizens, offices and companies via the Internet. The main objective of these systems is to be able to make deliveries via the Internet in a legally binding manner. Moreover, in the case of the DE-Mail System the data transmission between the Internet service provider of the sender and the Internet service provider of the recipient takes place in an encrypted manner. However, with these existing systems, unauthorized access to the data of the electronic message is possible at least at the provider itself or the providers themselves when the administrator rights are used accordingly.
Likewise, during the transmission of the electronic messages from the terminal of the sender to the provider and from the provider to the terminal of the recipient unauthorized access to the data of the electronic message can take place. Here, both the manipulation of the message and unauthorized access to the information of the message are considered as unauthorized access.